Take me to your heaven
by Miss P
Summary: Miss Parker is tired of being alone. She does the unthinkable.


Take me to your heaven. By Miss P.  
  
*  
  
Summary: Miss Parker is tired of being alone. She does the unthinkable.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. And I've just borrowed the song.  
  
*  
  
THREE HOURS EARLIER.  
  
THE CENTRE - BROOT'S OFFICE.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker entered Broots office with a smile on her lips. Broots looked at her puzzled, but didn't say anything. She was acting strange. She had the whole day. It was like she wasn't herself anymore.  
  
"What did you want?" She asked. Her voice sounded much more nice than usual.  
  
"I. .I.Found Jarod.He's not so far from here." Broots informed her. He told her about Jarod's latest whereabouts. Miss Parker's smile grew even bigger.  
  
"If.Y.You.don't mind me saying, you look happy. Have something happened?" Broots asked nervously. First Miss Parker was confused. Then she realized what she was doing. She stopped smiling and glared at Broots.  
  
"Of course I'm not!" She snapped. Broots gave her a frightened look. "I'm just.thrilled about finally getting Jarod." She said in a nicer tone.  
  
"Get? How can you be so sure we'll capture him?"  
  
"Not we, Broots.I.I'll go after him alone." Miss Parker explained.  
  
"Are you sure you can.." Broots started but got interrupted by Miss Parker. "Yes, Broots.this time I'll make sure he's mine.and I promise you. You don't want to be a part of it." She said. She couldn't help but smile as Broots gave her a look of amusement. He knew. He had to. Miss Parker smiled to herself. It didn't matter. He wouldn't tell. Maybe Sydney but that was okay too.  
  
"I have to go." With those words she turned around and left the room.  
  
Broots looked at her as she walked out through the door. He smiled. Now he knew what Miss Parker had meant. She wouldn't bring Jarod back to the Centre. She would capture him, but for her own sake. He picked up his phone and dialed the number to Sydney's office.  
  
*  
  
PRESENT TIME - JAROD'S WHEREABOUTS.  
  
*  
  
It was dark outside. The sun had set many hours ago. Jarod unlocked the door to his hotel room and walked inside. He took off his jacket and shoes and walked up to the couch. With a deep sigh he sat down. It had really been a long day. He'd worked seven hours non stop on his pretend. He leaned forward to reach for the remote control to the TV. That's when he spotted a white envelope on the table. He immediately stiffened. He scanned the room. He knew this hadn't been there before. Someone had been here. And that meant that someone knew where he was. Jarod stared at the envelope for a while. He didn't know what to do. Should he open it or escape before it was too late. He was curious, but also scared. Now he knew how Miss Parker felt. It usually was him who sent things. This was something new.  
  
After a while, Jarod decided to open the envelope. He picked it up from the table, still very tense. He carefully opened it. There was a small note. He picked it up and started to read.  
  
"Jarod, this is so hard to tell you.  
  
And I understand if you hate me. But please, just listen to the CD.  
  
Then decide what to do.  
  
Just so you know. It explains how I feel.And.what I want.  
  
Love, Miss P."  
  
Jarod didn't know what to think. Was it a trap? Or was Miss Parker really going to reveal her feelings for him? That couldn't be possible. Why would she? He put the note back on the table and slowly picked up the CD. He walked up to the CD player and put it on. He had to find out what this was about. As he walked back to the couch and sat down, the song started to play.  
  
~* ~  
  
Shadows dancing slowly on the wall  
  
Moonlight painting silver to the sound of heartbeats  
  
Magical emotions take control  
  
Knowing we will meet before the night is over.  
  
Then I'm gonna make you mine  
  
Love you till the end of time  
  
Take me to your heaven  
  
Hold on to a dream  
  
Take me to your heaven  
  
When my nights are cold and lonely  
  
Flying high together  
  
On a journey to the stars  
  
Won't you take me to your heaven to your heart.  
  
~*~  
  
Jarod couldn't believe what he heard. Did this mean that Miss Parker was ready to admit her love for him? Jarod smiled to himself. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He felt all warm inside. If this was true, maybe they could finally have what he'd always wanted, a life together.  
  
How could she think that he would hate her? He didn't understand. After all this years, all this time he'd showed her how much she meant to him. She still doubted that he really cared. Maybe that's why she didn't dare to tell him face to face. But it didn't matter how she did it. Anything was better than nothing. And besides, Jarod couldn't blame her. After everything she had been through, it wasn't strange that she was scared. Scared of love and showing any kind of emotions. But he would promise her. He would never, ever hurt her or let her down. He loved her so much.  
  
~*~  
  
I can feel your body next to mine  
  
Reaching for a kiss that keeps me warm and tender  
  
Seven steps to heaven show the way  
  
When I'm there I give myself in sweet surrender  
  
Then I'm gonna make you mine  
  
Love you till the end of time  
  
Take me to your heaven  
  
Hold on to a dream  
  
Take me to your heaven  
  
When my nights are cold and lonely  
  
Flying high together  
  
On a journey to the stars  
  
Won't you take me to your heaven to your heart.  
  
~*~  
  
Jarod opened his eyes and slowly sat up in the couch. The soft lights from the ceiling gave the room a romantic reddish glow. He sighed, wishing Miss Parker was there with him. Then he could show her once and for all how deep his love was for her. How much he needed her. While listening to the song, he knew she wanted it as much as he did.  
  
~*~  
  
As dawn is breaking there is so much more to say  
  
So will you be my one and only  
  
When the nights are lonely  
  
Hold on tight forever  
  
Take me to your heaven  
  
Hold on to a dream  
  
Take me to your heaven  
  
When my nights are cold and lonely  
  
Flying high together  
  
On a journey to the stars  
  
Won't you take me to your heaven to your heart.  
  
Won't you take me to your heaven to your heart.  
  
~*~  
  
As if by magic, she was there, standing in front of him. She had tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything, just looked at Jarod doubtfully.  
  
"Do you want me, or not..." She whispered. Her voice was trembling as she spoke.  
  
Jarod didn't say anything either. He just got up on his feet, walking up to Miss Parker and taking her in his arms. He pulled her close to him.  
  
"Of course I want you.I love you.more than anything." He said softly.  
  
"Are you sure? You must mean what you say, 'cause I don't think I would survive if you got tired of me and left. I..." Miss Parker's voice trailed off and she turned her heard to avoid eye contact with Jarod.  
  
"Honey, I would never leave you. C'mere." Jarod walked up to the couch, his arm still around Miss Parker. They sat down.  
  
"Jarod, I'm sorry about the song, but I didn't dare to ask you. I'm sorry."Miss Parker said.  
  
Jarod smiled. "It's okay. I'm just glad that you finally listened to your heart, not your father." He said.  
  
Miss Parker returned his smile.  
  
"I love you Parker." Jarod said, gently running his hand through her soft dark hair. Miss Parker looked up at him, into his eyes. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. But it wasn't tears of sadness, this time she felt happy. For the first time in her life since Tommy had died, she felt true happiness. Jarod tenderly wiped her tears away with his thumb. He let his hand glide over her face, caressing her skin. Miss Parker closed her eyes and moaned softly.  
  
After a little while she opened her eyes again and looked at Jarod. "I love you too, I always have." She whispered.  
  
"I know."  
  
There was a silence. After a while Jarod spoke. "Does this mean you're leaving the Centre?" He almost whispered.  
  
Miss Parker nodded. "I'm so scared. Last time I tried to leave.." Miss Parker stopped talking and sighed sadly.  
  
"Talking about Tommy?" Jarod asked warily.  
  
Miss Parker nodded again.  
  
"I promise you, this time, it will work."  
  
Miss Parker looked down. "Jarod." She asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you just hold me."  
  
With a smile, Jarod put his arms around her and held her tight. Miss Parker snuggled up close to him, leaning against his warm body. She rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone." She whispered.  
  
"Parker, you don't have to ask.of course you can.I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Jarod said softly. He gently placed a kiss at the top on Miss Parker's head.  
  
Miss Parker turned her head to look at him. As she saw the love and tenderness in his eyes, she knew he would always be there for her. Just like he'd said. She kept looking into Jarod's deep brown eyes. God, she loved those eyes. Not just the eyes, she loved everything about him. She smiled to herself. It felt really good to finally be able to admit that. Both to him and to herself.  
  
Miss Parker placed one of her hands behind his neck and bent down his head to kiss him. With a smile Jarod responded the kiss. Miss Parker moaned softly as their lips brushed against each others. After a while their kissing became more passionate. Miss Parker wrapped her arms around his neck. With a quick movement one of Jarod's hands slid in under her blouse. Caressing every part of her back. Miss Parker pressed her body even closer to Jarod's. She moaned with pleasure. This was everything she'd ever wanted. And it was even better than she'd imagined. And they'd just started. The thought of what could happen almost made Miss Parker dizzy. She wondered if Jarod was thinking the same. She hoped so.  
  
"Jarod." She moaned. She didn't wait for him to respond. "I want you.now!" As she spoke, she unbuttoned Jarod's shirt. First Jarod hesitated. But after a while he did the same with her blouse. Miss Parker let it slid over her shoulders and down to the floor.  
  
After a little while, they'd undressed each other. Locked in a passionate embrace they slowly laid down at the couch, Jarod on top. By now, it was completely dark. The only light was the soft reddish lights from the ceiling-lamp.  
  
"Are you sure about this." Jarod whispered.  
  
"Yes.Make love to me Jarod." Miss Parker said softly. Almost pleading.  
  
Jarod gently kissed her lips, then he lowered his head, kissing her down her nape, he continued placing kisses all over her body. Miss Parker moaned in response, enjoying being this close to him. She felt Jarod's hands sliding over her body. Caressing her skin. This was what she'd always wanted, what she needed.  
  
*  
  
A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker was lying in Jarod's arms. Her body pressed tightly against his. They had their legs wrapped around each other and her head was resting heavily on his chest. Just a thin blanket was covering their bodies.  
  
"Jarod?" Miss Parker asked softly.  
  
"Hmmm." Jarod mumbled.  
  
"I wish this moment could last forever." Miss Parker whispered, snuggling up closer to him.  
  
"It can.if we just let it."  
  
Miss Parker smiled. "That sounds good!" She purred. She sighed happily. Finally she knew how true happiness felt like. After all these years she'd almost forgotten. But fortunately, Jarod had reminded her. And she would make sure she wouldn't forget.  
  
"Jar.I love you." She said tenderly.  
  
Jarod smiled as he heard the nickname she hadn't called him in many years.  
  
"I love you too." Jarod paused before saying her name. "Lesley." He said as soft as he could. He felt Miss Parker's body tense a little as he called her, her real name. But she relaxed almost immediately.  
  
"Forever." She whispered. She moaned softly as she felt Jarod's pull her closer to him. She closed her eyes and after a while she'd fallen into a peaceful sleep. In the arms of the man she loved.  
  
*  
  
The End.  
  
* 


End file.
